Viva-TV entertainment shows
Hits of Love Duets (Video CD Karaoke) (Vicor Music) #Suddenly - As Popularized By: Olivia Newton-John & Cliff Richard #I Finally Found Someone (from the movie soundtrack The Morror Has Two Faces) - As Popularized By: Bryan Adams & Barbra Streisand #You Are The Love Of My Life - As Popularized By: George Benson & Roberta Flack #Perfect Combination - As Popularized By: Stacy Lattisaw & Johnny Gill #Reunited - As Popularized By: Peaches & Herb #A Whole New World (from the movie soundtrack Aladdin) - As Popuarized By: Peabo Bryson & Regina Belle #How Do You Keep The Music Playing? - As Popularized By: James Ingram & Patti Austin #Almost Paradise (from the movie soundtrack Footlose) - As Popularized By: Mike Reno & Ann Wilson #Endless Love - As Popularized By: Lionel Riche & Diana Ross #Tonight I Celebrate My Love for You - As Populazied By: Roberta Flack & Peabo Bryson #Separate Lives (from the movie soundtrack White Nights) - As Popularized By: Phil Collins & Marilyn Martin #I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You (from the movie soundtrack The Mask of Zorro) - As Popularized By: Marc Anthony & Tina Arena #Somewhere Out There (from the movie soundtrack An American Tail) - As Popularized By: Linda Ronstadt & James Ingram #Always - As Popuarlized By: Atlantic Starr Anja's Christmas (under Viva Records) Anja's Christmas is the newest Christmas album by Filipino singing champion Anja Aguilar, released in the Philippine on November 8, 2012 by VIVA Records. #All I Want For Christmas Is You (music and lyrics by Christian Martinez) #Sa Paskong Darating (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) #Last Christmas (Cascada) (music and lyrics by Marcus Davis) #Jingle Bell Rock (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) #I Dream of Christmas (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - duet by Bryan Termulo #As Long As There's Christmas (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) #Himig ng Pasko (music and lyrics by Louie Ocampo) #Wrap It Up, Stack It Up (Barbie) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) M.I.L.K: Come to Me (under Vicor Music) #Come to Me (M.I.L.K) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #Sad Letter (M.I.L.K) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Crystal (M.I.L.K) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #She Never... (M.I.L.K) (composed by Amber Davis) #Feel na Feel (composed by Marcus Davis) #Weak (SMV) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #He Loves Me (Vanna Vanna) (composed by Amber Davus) #Stay With Me (M.I.L.K) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #Allryte sa Gimik (music and lyrics by Young JV) - featuring Nadine Lustre and Young JV #Wish (M.I.L.K) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #I Want You (M.I.L.K) (composed by Marcus Davis) #Wish Upon a Star (Samantha Mumba) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Truly Madly Deeply (Cascada) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #Good Time (M.I.L.K) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #All My Love For You (M.I.L.K) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - featuring Young JV Members *Bianca Casado *Ella Cruz *Sofia Andres *Michelle Vito M.I.L.K: Love with My Heart (under Vicor Music) #Bline Love (M.I.L.K) (composed by Amber Davis) #Let's Girl Let's Go (composed by Kean Cipriano) - featuring Nadine Lustre #Can't Nobody (2NE1) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #One Summer Dream (M.I.L.K) (composed by Marcus Davis) #Step Up (The Cheetah Girls) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #Love with My Heart (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Girl Power (The Cheetah Girls) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #I Got A Boy (compsoed by Amber Davis) #Secret (M.I.L.K) (composed by Marcus Davis) #I'm Alive (Cut N' Move) (composed by Marcus Davis) #Backstreets Back Alright (Backstreet Boys) (composed by Amber Davis) #Reason (M.I.L.K) (composed by Christian Martinez) Totally Spies!: Soundtrack (under Viva Records) #Love You Like A Love Song (Selena Gomez) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - Sarah Geronimo #Secrets (One Republic) (composed by Kean Cipriano) - Josh Padilla #You and Me (Lifehouse) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Onemig Bondoc #Ready For Tonight (Dimaro and Rosette) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - Young JV and Anja Aguilar #What Do You Want From Me (Forever The Sickest Kids) (composed by Kean Cipriano) - Josh Padilla #R.I.P. (RITA ORA featuring Tinie Tempah) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Young JV and Sarah Geronimo #All the Small Things (Blink-182) (composed by Somedaydream) - Somedaydream #The Sign (Ace of Base) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - Anja Aguilar #Here We Go (Moonbaby) (composed by Kean Cipriano) - Bianca Casado, Sofia Andres and Ella Cruz Joshua Cadelina: Romantic Baladeer (under Viva Records) #Angels Brought Me Here (composer: Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala (composer: Ogie Alcasid) (music video) #Araw Gabi (composer: Ryan Cayabyab) #You Are My Song (composer: Louie Ocampo) #Magbabalik Ko Ba? (composer: Marc Bryan R. Adona) (music video) #If I Never Leave You (original) (composer: Freddie Saturno) #Say That You Love Me (composer: Louie Ocampo) #Bakit Ako (original) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Magsimula Ka (Leo Valdez) (composed by Gines Tan) (music video) #We Are The Reason (composed by David Meece) Jea Marie Reyes: Wish Come True (under Vicor Music) #I Need You Now (Firehouse) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Himala (composed by Rico Blanco) - featuring Carlo Lopez #Wind Beneath My Wings (Bette Midler) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Himig ng Pag-Ibig (composed by Kean Cipriano) #Cry (Just a Little) (Piano In The Dark) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #Still Into You (composed by Kean Cipriano) Joshua Cadelina: Always and Forever (under Viva Records on March 12, 2014) #Be My Lady (composer: Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Basta't Kasama Kita (composer: Greg Caro) (music video) #Hindi Kita Malilimutan (composer: Fr. Manoling Francisco, SJ) #The Times of Your Life (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Nasaan Ka? (original song) (composer: Christian Martinez) #There's No Easy Way (composer: Tito Cayamanda) (music video) #Ikaw Pa Rin (composer: Louie Ocampo) #How Do You Keep The Music Playing? (composer: Tito Cayamanda) - feat. Kris Angelica #Nandito Ako (composer: Aaron Paul del Rosario) #Always and Forever (composer: Vehnee Saturno) Shanne Velasco: True Love (under Vicor Music on March 29, 2014) #If Only (original) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Mahal Pa Rin Ako (original) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #What Good Is That Without You (composers: Toti Fuentes, Jose Gabriel M. La Viña) (music video featuring Josh Padilla in a cameo appearance) #Narito Ako (composer: Nonong Pedero) (music video) #I'm Never Gonna Say Goodbye (Billy Preston) (composers: Molly Ann Leiken, Artie Butler) #Ngayong Wala Ka Na (original) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #True Love (originally by Patti Austin and David Pack) (composer: Cole Porer) - feat. Young JV (music video) #Sa Duyan Ng Pag-Ibig (composer: Willy Cruz) #Inside That I Cried (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Maghihintay Ako Sa Iyo (composers: Louie Ocampo, Baby Gil) #Do You Love Me (original dance) (composer: Andrei Dionisio) (music video) Veejay Aragon: Simple Lang (under Vicor Music on March 29, 2014) #Simple Lang (original song) (pop rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Gusto Ay Ikaw (original song) (original alternative rock) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Minahal Kita (Michael Laygo) (alternative pop rock) (composed by Arnel Pineda) (music video) #Maniwala Ka Sa Akin (soft rock) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Buong Buhay Ko (original song) (alternative rock) (composed by Bamboo) #Desperado (acoustic soft rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Ako Ay Para Sa Iyo (original song) (pop rock-alternative rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Hang On (Gary Valenciano) (alternative rock) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) (music video) Anne Bernardo: True Love (under Viva Records on April 15, 2014) #Somewhere in My Heart (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Never Gonna Let You Go (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Sa Aking Bituin (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Zsa Zsa Padilla) #Someone I Love Me (critics in praising Bernardo's vogal range) (dance) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Kapiling Kita (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (written by Marcus Davis) #Nag-iisang Pangarap (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #I Do (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Pusong Pag-Ibig (composed by Louie Ocampo) #True Love (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) Cayleen Villamor: Dreams Come True (under Viva Records on October 1, 2014) #I Will Love Again (original pop ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Katulad Ng Sa Akin (Tootsie Guevara) (original ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Falling Your Love (original ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and Freddie Saturno) #Sana'y Maghintay (original ballad) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #I'll Never Love This Way Again (ballad) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) #Sabihin Ko Na (original song) (synthpop and dance) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) #In My Life (original song) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #No Walls, No Ceilings, No Floors (composer: Orsa Lia) #Laging Ikaw Lamang (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #So in Love (original dance) (composed by Marcus Davis) Arvin Ventanilla: Romantic Ballad (under Viva Records on October 2, 2014) #Beautiful Soul (original pop rock) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) #Mahal Kita Walang Iba (cover ballad love song) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Wag Mong Iwan (soft rock with contemporary jazz-styled saxophone) (composed by Vehnee Satruno) #Ang Siyang Minamahal (original ballad song) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Bihag (acoustic soft rock) (composed by Ogie Alcasid) #My Heart Has a Mind of Its Own (love song) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #The One Who Won My Heart (soft rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #What Can I Do (soft rock) (composed by Louie Ocampo) Christian Sy (under Vicor Music on March 31, 2015) #The Greatest Love of All (composer: Michael Masser and Linda Creed) (music video) #Hindi Ko Kaya (composer: Aaron Paul del Rosario) (music video) #Walang Kapalit (composer: Rey Valera) #Honestly (composer: Billy Joel) #Ako'y Magbabalik (original) (composer: Aaron Paul del Rosario) #Forever Will Be (composer: Clifford Jones) (music video) #May Sinasamba Kita (original) (composer: Louie Ocampo) #Kung Tayo'y Magkakalayo (composer: Rey Valera) #Bakit Ba Iniibig Ka (composer: Ogie Alcasid) - feat. Shanne Velasco (music video) #Did It Ever (original) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) Shanne Velasco: Singing for Me (under Vicor Music on November 10, 2015) #Music and Me (originally by Michael Jackson) (composer: Jerry Marcellino, Mel Larson, Don Fenceton, Mike Cannon) (music video) #What Kind Of Fool Am I? (composers: Leslie Bricusse, Anthony Newley) #You Don't Have to Say You Love Me (composers: Vicki Wickham, Simon Napier-Bell, Pino Donaggio, Vito Pallavicini) #To Love Again (Dingdong Avanzado) (composer: Odette Quesada) #You Don't Own Me (composer: Louie Ocampo) #Till My Heartaches End (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - feat. James Reid #Remember Me This Way (composer: Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #And I Am Telling You (composers: Tom Eyen, Henry Krieger) #Somewhere (Zsa Zsa Padilla) (composer: Freddie Saturno) #You Light Up My Life (composed by Joe Brooks) #Strings (composer: Michael Joshua Manahan, Dominique Ramos) Maegan Bascug: Listen to My Heart (under Viva Records on October 17, 2015) #Listen To My Heart (Nancy Lamott) (composer: Louie Ocampo) #Habang Kapiling Ka (original) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Miracle (Whitney Houston) (compose: Freddie Saturno) #More Than You’d Believe (composer: Tito Cayamanda) #Kung Nais Mo (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #In the Name of Love (Geneva Cruz) (composer: Geneva Cruz) #Ngayong Wala Ka Na (composer: Louie Ocampo) #I'm Love Again (composer: Freddie Saturno) #Hanggang Ngayo'y Mahal (composer: Jimmy Borja and Vehnee Saturno) #Love Me (original dance track) (composer: Marcus Davis) Side A: The Old One (under Vicor Music on October 19, 2015) #Change the World (Eric Clapton) (composed by Yubs Esperat) (music video) #Wonderful Tonight (Eric Clapton) (composed by Yubs Esperat) #Mistake No. 3 (Culture Club) (composed by Ned Esguerra) #More Than You'll Ever Know (composed by Yubs Esperat) #Yesterday (composed by Ned Esguerra) (original) #You Take My Breath Away (Rex Smith) (composed by Leevon Cailao) #Forgive and Forget (original) (composed by Yubs Esperat) #For The Rest Of My Life (composed by Ned Esguerra) (original) (music video) #Photograph (composed by Yubs Esperat) Myko Suntay: Learning the Ways of Love (under Viva Records on April 4, 2016) #Learning the Ways of Love (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Nais Ko (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Of All The Things (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Bakit Ikaw (composed by Ben Escasa) #How Can I (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Magpahanggang Wakas (composed by Arnie Mendaros) #Kastilyong Buhangin (composed by George Canseco) #If I Believed (composed by Vehnee Saturno)